


Every hour, every minute

by selfinduced



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Pining, because alec can pine while in the middle of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:50:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/selfinduced/pseuds/selfinduced
Summary: Alec wants to say ridiculous things into his skin.





	Every hour, every minute

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [another amazing jalec commission](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/325308) by c0ffeebee. 



> so c0ffeebee made this amazing art: http://c0ffeebee.tumblr.com/post/165592529332/another-amazing-jalec-commission-this-time-for for otpjalec and these are my thoughts.

Alec’s breath on Jace's ear and lips brushing on his neck are making Jace shiver and Alec is being a special level of asshole with the way he’s stroking fingers in the crease of Jace’s right hip, curling over the short hairs low on his belly where the tip of his cock is nudging hopefully up at Alec’s knuckles and all Alec is doing is reaching down around the head and feeling the velvety ridge under it, following it all the way around, tracing a vein, touch feather-light, while Jace grips the bedsheets for dear life and tries not to whimper.

“Did you miss me? I missed you." Alec husks, moving one knee up behind Jace’s, nudging his legs apart, kissing below his ear when Jace’s ass moves involuntarily back onto him. "I have no idea what that last meeting was about, all I could think about was that you were back from the field and showering without me.”

“I thought about waiting for you.”

“No, I know you must be exhausted.”

“Is that a challenge?”

“No,” Alec’s tone is far too tender for someone stroking the inside of Jace’s thighs the way he is, “I want you to rest.”

“This is,” Jace swallows, “this is helping, thanks.”

“Sorry,” Alec wants to say ridiculous things into his skin, things like  _baby_ , and  _sweetheart_ , and  _angel_ –and possibly more acceptable but also the most dangerous:  _my love_. He presses soft, open mouthed kisses on Jace’s neck and along his shoulder instead. Whispers, “I just need to touch you.” as he tightens his arm around Jace and lines up their bodies, touching from his mouth on Jace’s shoulder to his cock slotting into the lower curve of his ass, all the way down to his toes stroking the inside of Jace’s ankles, “Let me just do this. I just want to take care of you.”

Jace grins with his eyes closed, “I love you too, Alec.”

And just like that, the sleepy quietness leaves his body as it goes rigid with shock, leaving Alec wide awake with his heart beating loud enough to wake up the entire eastern seaboard.


End file.
